vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Resistance Food Network
Title: The VMUSH Food Network Players: '''Heather O'Leary, Martin Grace, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Jason Briggs '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Just some V's Food Network RP, hosted by Heather Lagasse…. BAM! Kick it up a Notch while you read! :) LOG STARTS: Elizabeth Maxwell is in front of the fridge again, sure enough. Poking through and checking for something. "Hrm…" She digs really deeply into the back, near the bottom. Heather O'Leary steps in, looking for a drink. Her one vice, Dr. Pepper. She waits for Liz to clear a path to the Fridge, so she can caffeinate herself. Martin Grace is washing some dinner dishes, himself, just doing the usual post-dinner chores at the sink. Elizabeth Maxwell pauses and glances up a little, sensing more than seeing Heather behind her. "Oh…" she slips aside. "Go ahead." Heather O'Leary chuckles, and reaches in for a Dr. Pepper, "What are you looking for, Liz?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Well, a couple days or so ago, I tried hiding a brownie somewhere in the lower shelves, where I thought no one would find it. Now I can't find it either. I think I might know where it fell to, but…" Martin Grace grunts. "I'm going to have to keep a marker by the door so people can put their name on their things, aren't I?" He shakes his head. Sets dishes on the rack to dry. Heather O'Leary smirks slightly, "Brownie? I haven't seen chocolate in 3 months, and you had a brownie?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather. "you haven't? I should take you somewhere right now to get some, then." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I'd hate to see what even a Hershey's kiss would do to my complexion…" Martin Grace says, "For crying out loud, woman, you're, what, 30, 33? And you're still worried about acne?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and scritches Heather. "I'm sure it wouldn't do too much. Just need to go somewhere we can get stuff. We need to be taking Sean up to New York soon, for one thing…" Heather O'Leary smiles sweetly at Martin, "It is a way to gracefully say, I'm watching my figure…" Martin Grace mm-hmms dubiously. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shakes her head, slipping up and rubbing Heather's stomach softly. "I think a lot of people are watching your figure, actually. Since it's so nice and pretty to be watching. I know I am…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "All right, I admit it… IF I get one piece of Chocolate, I'll crave more, and than, I will have to watch my figure. Ok?" Martin Grace says, "Come on, how many times do I have to tell you ladies: making out is only in the dining room, not the kitchen." He motions to move past them to get to the fridge. "'scuze me." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and snuggles Heather gently, slipping back to let Martin to the fridge then. "Sorry." Heather O'Leary glances at Martin, "You know, you don't own the kitchen, buddy… Besides, we aren't making out." Herself, she gets out of the way, and goes looking through the pantry and hmms softly, having another craving, but I promise, she is NOT Pregnant… "Did we keep that block of Parm Cheese around?" She smiles, Tomatoes, Onions, and the right kind of Noodles. Lasagna can sit over night after she prepares. Martin Grace says, "I'm not talking about claiming the kitchen, I'm talking about basic sanitation." He rummages for a beer. "Anyway, I've finished *my* chores." Pops the top. Takes a swig. "Enjoy." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Martin and laughs. "and we haven't finished ours? That what you're saying?" Martin Grace says, "Apparently everything except for the hauling of the ashes." He lifts the bottle. "Cheers." Heather O'Leary chuckles at Martin, grinning, "Jealous?" She tries teasing tonight, instead of being depressed. Martin Grace is already slipping out the door. "That's for me to know." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head, snuggling again. "Silly…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Moi? Only a little." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs gently and strokes your hair. "I'm just glad you seem to be in a better mood tonight." Heather O'Leary nods, "I'm sorry I've been a bitch…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and scritches again. "It's all right… I'm just glad that you're feeling better." Heather O'Leary is in the process of preparing some Lasagna. She has chopped and liquefied some Tomatoes, and is in the process of chopping Onions, while Meat is browning on the stove. Jason Briggs asks Heather O'Leary if she needs any help, "Would you like some help?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not really. Just getting this ready to stick in the oven tomorrow. Easier to get it all prepared now, rather than take a couple hours to get dinner ready…" Jason Briggs says,"That is true, lasagna takes most of the day to cook" Jason Briggs says,"My wife use to cook a good lasagna, it would be gone in a matter of minutes people loved it so much" Heather O'Leary nods, "At least an hour, depending on how you make it." She shrugs slightly, and puts the Tomato Sauce she made in a pot, along with the freshly chopped Onions. She adds Basil, and some other spices, along with a whole clove of Garlic, chopped. Jason Briggs says,"I love garlic Heather O'Leary smiles, "I'll make sure you get some of this… I am making enough to feed, like 30 people. 3 Pans full." Yup, LOTS of meat, and the Tomatoes and stuff are in one of the bigger pots available. Jason Briggs says to heather, "You better hide the left overs from me" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I doubt there will be any… We have 20 or so people out here, at any given time, so Most of this will be eaten, if not all of it, at one meal tomorrow." Jason Briggs says "True" Heather O'Leary moves to the stove, placing the pot, covered, on a burner. She uses a wooden spoon to stir the meat, which also smells like it has Garlic, Onion, and some other spices in it. She nods slightly, as most of the Meat is already browned. She looks thoughtful, "Actually, would you get the Parmesan and Mozzarella Cheese from the Fridge, and find a Cheese Shredder? I need about 10 Cups of Shredded Cheese for this. Jason Briggs walks over to the fridge and opens it to find the Parmesan and the mozzarella and places it on the table then looks in the cabinet drawers to find the cheese shredder and the starts to shred the cheese Jason Briggs looks in the cabinets to find a large bowl for the cheese to place the first bowl of already shredded cheese in it Jason Briggs finishes the first bowl and hands Heather the other bowl so she can spread the cheese on the lasagna and then goes back to shredding the cheese in the other bowl Heather O'Leary smiles, as she gets another pot out, this one she pours about half a gallon of Milk into, along with Butter, two sticks, and some flour. Along with a heaping pinch of salt and Pepper. She nods as she gets handed a bowl, which she sets to the side. She gets out a whisk, and turns the heat on under the milk mixture, to let it get to a boils. A slow boil. While she stirs and waits, she hums softly. Jason Briggs hands Heather the other bowl and says, "I think that might be enough for ya, if ya need more, let me know" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Get me another cup or so, mixed, so that I can spread it on top of the Pans, before cooking. Jason Briggs takes one of the empty bowls from heather and walks over to the table to shred another cup of cheese Heather O'Leary finally sees that the milk mixture is boiling. She pours in the two bigger bowls of cheese, and lets the hot milk and other goodies, melt the cheese, until it is one smooth, creamy mixture. Which she removes from the Heat, setting it aside. She than stirs the Meat again, than noticing the Meat is all browned, she dumps it in the Red Sauce. Jason Briggs hands heather the last cup of cheese in the bowl Jason Briggs says to Heather, "This reminds me of boot camp, cookin for all the men" Heather O'Leary nods and sets the last bowl of cheese off to the side. She looks in the oven, to see if the homemade Lasanga Noodles are complete… they are not, so she shrugs, and leans against the counter. 5 minutes or so. Jason Briggs says, "I enjoyed the food at bootcamp and makin it" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "I learned to Cook at the Academy. My Roommate made killer Italian food, so I watched, helped, and finally, she declared that mine is better." She shrugs, and lifts the cover on the Red-Meat-Sauce. She stirs it around, preventing burning. Elizabeth Maxwell slips back up into the kitchen again, from downstairs, and looks around quickly. "So… what's that I smell in here?" Than she checks on the noodles. Finally done. She pulls out, using a Hotpad, all the trays of noodles, 6 in all. She sets them on the counter to cool, while she prepares the pans for the Lasagna. She pours an inch deep layer of the Cheese Mixture in the bottom of each Pan, covering that with 2 inches of the Meat Mixture. On that goes a layer of Lasagna Noodles, covered by another two inches of Meat Mixture. On that goes another layer of Noodles. Finally, she pours another half inch or so, of the Cheese Mixture. Not even enough of the Mixtures left for a spoon full. Perfectly done, yet again. On top of the Lasagna's she tosses some Shredded Cheese. Than grinds up some nutmeg, and shakes it on. "Lasagna… 3 pans or so of it. But it is not for eating until it bakes, tomorrow!" Heather responds. ''-OOC- Heather O'Leary says, "Welcome to V's Food Network, I'm your host, Heather Lagasse… BAM! :)"'' ''-OOC- Elizabeth Maxwell rofl.'' Elizabeth Maxwell ooooohs a little bit. "Lasagna… That sounds really good. You put a lot of seasoning in? It's not any good if it tastes bland…" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "It has PLENTY of spices… but no, I won't tell you what is in it, because no one gets this recipe. My Academy Room mate taught it to me, and she's Italian. Her parents ran an Italian Resturant in New York City…." She shrugs, "Besides, if I say what is in it, some people might not eat it." ''-OOC- Heather O'Leary calls it 'Essence of Heather'… since we are on a Foot Network, Emeril Kick :) So, KICK IT UP A NOTCH! :)'' Jason Briggs says to Heather, "It couldn't be worse than the beans in camp" Elizabeth Maxwell oohs a little at Heather and grins a little bit. "Good thing it has plenty in there, otherwise I'd be sneaking in and putting more into it." She grins a little. "Yummy. And… might not eat it?" She raises her eyebrows. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "It had better be better than some nasty beans…. Those are just flavored pieces of Bug Guano…" She gets out some Aluminum Foil, and covers the three pans. She moves to the Fridge, to see if she can clear enough space. Ah, move that there, this there… What's this? "Liz'beth, I think I found your brownie…." She holds up a small plastic baggie, smushed brownie is noticeable. Elizabeth Maxwell ooohs a little bit and grins. "Great! Hm, want some of it?" She grins a little to Heather. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No, and I doubt you do either. The bag ripped, and it is covered in juices. Smells kinda like… Pickles, Raw Chicken, and…" she sniffs again, "Yeah, Green Bean juice…" She shrugs, and says, "Sorry." Heather O'Leary glances at Jason, "Hand me those Pans… Slowly, would you? One at a time." Elizabeth Maxwell cringes just a little and shakes her head. "erm…. damn. Oh well…" She looks down at it. "Probably shouldn't be eating it anyway." Jason Briggs hands heather one pan at a time and is careful not to spill them Heather O'Leary slips each pan into the Fridge, each on a different Level, ensuring they are not going to have anything sit upon them. She nods, "Now, if someone tries to eat them before they bake tomorrow, they will get hurt…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "I'll be waiting for you to come and bake em, ya know…." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, when it rolls around towards supper time, if I am not around, I suppose you could place all three pans in the Oven, each on separate racks," Good thing the Kitchen has a Jumbo-Sized Oven, "And bake them for an hour at 375… than check for them being done. Fork should go in with no crunchiness… If crunchy, place back in the oven for another 30 minutes, repeat check…" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks. "Crunchy?" Heather O'Leary nods, "The Noodles will harden overnight… They may be homemade, but they will be like what you buy in the store after cooling in the Fridge overnight." Elizabeth Maxwell ohs a little bit and nods. "Ah. I guess I haven't been exposed to the kind fixed by someone who really knows Italian cooking. When we had it here before, we always boiled the noodles first." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Sure, if you planned on having it tonight, that wouldn't be a problem, but I am not making Lasanga for tonight… I assume Martin cooked tonight? I had a Salad." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs. "Actually, I just snacked tonight, I didn't see if anyone cooked anything." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Just that he was doing dishes… Speaking of, I need to get these clean." She moves the trays that held noodles, the pan that browned the meat, the blender which chopped up the Tomatoes, the pan that held the cheese mixture, aww hell, she moves A LOT of dishes to the counter by the sink, and turns on the HOT water. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Heather and nods, slipping up. "I'll help you with the dishes, if you like…" Heather O'Leary smiles, "If you want… I did make the mess, I should clean it up." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shakes her head a little bit. "I'll be eating it as much as anyone else, if not more, so I should help as well." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Sure, you want to wash, or dry?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "Whichever you'd rather have me doing, really. Hmm…" she glances around. "The dishwasher not working? If it isn't, we probably need a new one." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I mostly hand wash the pots and pans… takes up less space in the Dishwasher…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and shrugs. "Well, if we get more soap when we go shopping again, we could run them through separately…" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, they are nice pots and pans… good Anti-Stick Finish. Most of them are Hand Wash Only anyways. It is a habit I got into." She shrugs. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Ah…" she looks some of them over. "I guess I wouldn't have known that, thanks for telling me. I wouldn't want to ruin something that's only hand washable in the machine." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "It wouldn't kill them for one washing, or even two…" She pours some soap into the pot that had cheese, and fills it with hot water, letting it soak, while she washes the pan that had the meat in it. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, looking over the dishes quickly "well… don't burn your hand on the water, at least, whatever you do." Heather O'Leary nods, and motions to a set of Rubber Gloves on the counter, "If it gets to hot, those will help." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods. "Okay… I don't think it will… I haven't gotten too warm out in the hot either, really…" Heather O'Leary smiles, and rinses off the pan. She sets it on the dish rack, so Liz can dry it if she wants. She reaches for the Red Sauce and Meat pot, to begin washing it. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, watching, and drying it off quickly. "I could rinse as well as drying, if you liked, then you could concentrate on washing them…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Either way. But really, the sink only has room for one, unless we were cuddling while washing." She smiles. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles up gently, grinning a bit. "suppose so…" She laughs a little. "Wouldn't want you to be the only one to have to get your hands wet, after all… Heather O'Leary smiles, and cups her hands under the, by now, only warm water, and after her hands are filled with soapy Water, she flings it at Liz, "How about your Top? That can get wet…" Uh oh, could this be the start of a water fight? Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit at that, trying to dodge, and scooping up a handful of water herself, tossing some at you in response. "I'm sure yours can as well!" Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "But that would mean getting out the Mops, if I did it again, so I'll try to be good." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shrugs. "So it would…" she grins and snuggles gently. "Might be worth it…" She slips up to kiss you on the lips gently, while her hands slide back behind her… one going for the faucet handle, the other for the hose… Heather O'Leary kisses back, and reaches for the hose herself, to rinse off the next pot…. her hand covers Liz's, and she smirks, "Girl, if you even try it, I am going to wet you down so bad… than lock you out of our room." She is trying to keep the giggles from escaping though. Elizabeth Maxwell starts giggling as well, reaching her other hand back to tickle your stomach and sides. "Uh… huh…" She keeps laughing then, not even bothering to try covering it up. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Willpower SUCCESS by 48 Heather O'Leary is able to keep herself from responding. She wraps her hand around the hose, and keeps it there, refusing to let go. "Let us at least finish the dishes?" Elizabeth Maxwell keeps laughing, and tries to tug lightly at the hose another time, just to see. "Oh, okay…" she tries to slow her laughing down a bit then. Heather O'Leary doesn't release the Hose, instead, she pulls it out, pointing it at the Pot. She sprays it off with COLD water, and than puts the hose firmly back in it's spot, pulling Liz's hand with hers. She places the pot in Liz's Hand, and grins, "Here, this will keep you busy." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and rolls her eyes. "Okay…" she quietly dries the pot, keeping watch on the hose to make sure that she's not leaving herself open to a turnabout spraying. Heather O'Leary is more mature than that… well, she is telling herself that she is. Instead, since that was the last pot, she sprays down the Pans used to make the Noodles, and cleans them efficiently. She sets them aside, and than hmms, bowls and stuff like that left… Sprays them off, and loads them in the Dishwasher. Easiest way to handle that. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, watching that and stretching out a little, wiping off the dishes as they come, and putting them away. "There…" Heather O'Leary nods. "Yup, all done." With that, she QUICKLY steps away from the sink, to get out of range of the Spraying Hose… Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and watches that, slipping casually for something else sitting not far off. A lowly cup that sahe set down in her washing. "hmm. forgot to put this one away…" She glances down at it, makes sure… and slips for the cabinet, and Heather, right until she tosses the cup forward, splashing water out of it towards Heather quickly. "Surprise!" ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Agility SUCCESS by 38 ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Accuracy FAILED Heather O'Leary sidesteps quickly, showing off her martial-arts skills, by hopping right over the Kitchen Island, to the other side. She is dry as… well, as she was before the cup was tossed in her direction, "You realize of course, this means war…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Of course it does…" LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG